As is known, memory cards are inserted into slots on personal computers and the like for exchanging recorded data with external devices. These slots include memory card connectors having connection pins that contact a plurality of contacts on the memory cards.
Referring to FIG. 5, a memory card connector (shown generally as 30) is formed with an electrical insulating resin. Memory card connector 30 is equipped with a connection part 2A, which supports a plurality of connection pins 1A. Connection pins 1A engage the contacts of a memory card MC.
A slot 32 is formed between a pair of guide walls 3A and 4A and bounded by connection part 2A. Memory card MC is inserted into slot 32. Guide walls 3A and 4A are formed in a unitary manner on both ends of connection part 2A. Memory card MC, is inserted into slot 32 and is guided towards connection part 2A by guide walls 3A and 4A.
Attachment slits 5A and 6A are formed toward the end of guide walls 3A and 4A. Any static electricity building up in memory card MC is discharged to a grounding conductor or the like on a substrate (not shown) by earth terminals 10A. Earth terminals 10A are joined to attachment slits 5A and 6A. Each earth terminal 10A is equipped with a terminal body 10a inserted into and supported by attachment slits 5A and 6A. A pressure spring 10b is unitary formed along an extension of terminal body 10a. An arc-shaped protrusion 10c of pressure spring 10b is in elastic contact with the side surface of memory card MC when memory card MC is inserted into slot 32. In addition, each earth terminal 10A has a grounding piece 10d, which is soldered onto the grounding conductor of a printed circuit board (not shown). Grounding piece 10D is formed by bending it at an approximate right angle to terminal body 10a.
Because pressure spring 10b is formed as an extension of terminal body 10a, earth terminal 10A must be sufficiently large to support pressure spring 10b. Not only is the overall size of the memory card connector increased, but also the end parts of guide walls 3A and 4A, to which earth terminals 10A are attached, have poor mechanical strength.
Referring to FIG. 6, a housing groove 11A and an interference preventing groove 12A are formed on both sides of attachment slits 5A and 6A. Housing groove 11A and interference preventing groove 12A work together to allow arc-shaped portion 10c to resiliently move as memory card MC is inserted into slot 32. A stopper 13A, which is formed at the end of housing groove 11A, restrains the end of pressure spring 10b. Because the above memory card connector 30 requires housing groove 11A and interference preventing groove 12A, the thickness of guide walls 3A and 4A is smaller in the region surrounding the grooves compared to other parts. When a strong outside force is applied to guide walls 3A and 4A, such as when memory card MC is inserted or removed, there is a possibility that guide walls 3A and 4A will deform or break.
Furthermore, because stopper 13A is necessary, a minimum thickness is required. Guide walls 3A and 4A can not be miniaturized beyond that point.